Samuel Brett (Earth-7149)
Samuel "Sam" Elias Brett was the engineering technician of the commercial freighter [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-7149)|USCSS Nostromo]]. He served as a member of the crew during its final voyage in 2528 following its encounter with a xenomorph on LV-423, which led to the destruction of the ship and the deaths of all crew members, with the exception of Ellen Ripley. He was the first victim of the fully-grown Alien, and his body was later used to create a Proto-Queen, which was later destroyed by Ripley. Biography Early life Born on July 13th, 2525, on Criterion, Samuel Brett suffered from a rough and violent childhood. He almost turned to a life of petty crime until a teacher saw potential on him and kept pushing for Brett to study. Her desires paid off, and he was eventually able to study at the Interstellar Commerce Commission Engineering Trade School on Draco III. He was hired by the Weyland-Yutani Corporation in 2524, and in 2527 he was assigned as an engineering assistant Dennis Parker aboard the [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-7149)|USCSS Nostromo]] under Captain Arthur Dallas. Encounter with the xenomorph After Red Queen, the Nostromo's shipboard artificial intelligence, detected a signal coming from LV-423, in the Zeta Reticuli system, it awoke the crew from their cryosleep and stopped the slipspace transition midway their route, on June 16th, 2552. After Brett and Parker proposed they left the signal and continued their route, Dallas pointed out to the Weyland-Yutani regulations to investigate the signal. Despite his willingness to carry through the regulation, he was fearful himself of a signal in such a distant colony, believing it to be a possible pirate. After the Nostromo's Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine became damaged by the dust that the ship generated when entering Acheron's atmosphere, Dallas ordered Parker and Brett to manually fix the engine, while he, Thomas Kane, and Joan Lambert went to check the source of the signal. After Dallas and Lambert returned with an unconscious Kane with a Facehugger attached to his face, Dallas ordered the Nostromo to return to space again despite Brett and Parker having not fully fixed the engine's systems. After Ash unsuccessfully attempted to remove the Facehugger from Kane's face, the blood of the creature spat to the ground, Dallas used Brett's pen in an attempt to inspect the blood, which the crew discovered to be acidic. The inspection melted the pen, much to Brett's dismay. Death killing Brett.]] After the Facehugger attached to Kane's face died, Dallas proposed a final meal before the crew entered in cryosleep and performed a slipspace jump again, only for a Chestburster to erupt from Kane's chest during the celebration, killing their crew member and escaping towards the ship. As a counter-measure, Brett build numerous cattle prods and sturdy nets to catch the infant xenomorph with the support of a motion tracker. He, Parker and Ellen Ripley detected a signal, but discovered it was only the ship's cat, Jonesy. When Parker and Ripley to another section of the ship in order to pick new signals, Brett returned to pick up Jones, but while he chased the cat in the ship's hold, he was ambushed by the camouflaged and fully-grown Alien, who grabbed the defenseless engineer and killed him instantly with a headbite, dragging him away to the Nostromo's ventilation shafts. Proto-Keymind .]] After his death, Brett's corpse was taken by the Alien and harvested in a small hive the creature crafted in the Nostromo's bowels to be made part of a forming Proto-Queen. Dallas was later captured, and thought to be dead by the rest of the crew, and also used as part of the Proto-Keymind, who started to mentally torture him. Ripley stumbled upon both of them later on, where Dallas begged her to kill him. She unwillingly complied, and burned both Dallas and what remained of Brett with a M7057 flamethrower. Personality As the "working class" member of the [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-7149)|USCSS Nostromo]], Brett, alongside Parker, constantly complained about his salary, demanding an increase with bonuses by Arthur Dallas, which deeply annoyed him, as the pay grades of the crew were not under his control but that of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. As the "working class" of the ship, he wasn't as well educated as the rest of the crew, which made him the most distant of them all, and operating under the shadow of Parker, who was his superior. This could be seen in his quietness and reserved demeanor. He was infamously known by Ellen Ripley as the "Mr. Right", as he always seemed to agree with what Parker said, saying "right" after any sentence. Equipment As an engineer, Brett used numerous tools and mechanical equipment to perform his duties at the [[USCSS Nostromo (Earth-7149)|USCSS Nostromo]]. After the Chestburster became free through the ship, Brett built traps, which included prods and nets, in order to catch the Alien. Despite this, they were ineffective against the creature. Category:Earth-7149 Category:Characters of Earth-7149 Category:Males of Earth-7149 Category:Humans of Earth-7149 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-7149 Category:USCSS Nostromo crew members (Earth-7149) Category:Killed by the Alien (Earth-7149) Category:Weyland-Yutani Corporation employees (Earth-7149) Category:Civilians of Earth-7149 Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Mechanics of Earth-7149 Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Created by Draft227